A Little Guidance
by KimchixBurger
Summary: Angels are coming to Earth to stop the demons, but one little angel stays in Heaven. This tiny angel is Sam's guardian. She finally sees her opening and decides to go to Earth. Follow Shek as she goes through Sam and Dean's everyday life. Rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I haven't posted anything on here in forever so I just thought I'd get the ball rolling again. Um, I only recently got into Supernatural and I am going to be starting season 4 soon, so I got really excited for the Angels. Please excuse me. I'm going by what I have read, watched, and made up so don't shoot me. Oh yeah, I might end up changing the POV in the next chapters. Why I decided to put this in first person I'll never know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, or most anything else in this story. I definitely do not own the Angels. The only thing I own is my OC. **

* * *

The golden gates of Heaven shone brilliantly every day as they open for the next wave of souls. It's the same thing all day. Check in with Peter at his podium; he'll jot your name down, or check it off, and then angels like me send you on your way to enjoy the unlimited bouts that this kingdom of God has to offer. Then again, there are those times where Peter shakes his head with a sad look in his eyes and tells them that they don't belong here. These are the souls of the cowardly, the faithless, and the detestable; of murderers, the sexually immoral, sorcerers, idolaters, and all liars. Their souls will be in the lake that burns with fire and sulfur, which is the second death.

This is a daily routine for the angels of Heaven, and it never gets tiresome. What gets tiresome is the fact of the matter that I will never get my share of responsibility in the hierarchy, even though I've proved my worth a number of times over. No one believes, save for Father, that a tiny angel like me can do a job like Guarding; so the higher-ups decided to make me a soul trafficker. Soul trafficking is the lowest possible job in the Heavenly Hierarchy, saved for the youngest and weakest angels or the Guardians who choose to help their guard-child through the gates of Heaven.

Only, my mundane thought process screeched to a halt when I received a call from an actual Archangel. Who was I to guess that my fate wasn't as set in stone as all the angels liked to believe? Now when an Archangel has come from the his living to talk to an underling it must be due to a serious matter, such as changing an Angel status or discussing the Fallen Ones.

Sariel is an Archangel who is responsible for the lot of angels that violate God's sacred ordinances. His halo burns a bright light that glints off the pearly columns along the golden path as he walks towards the Soul Trafficking dock.

"Alright, this way everyone!" I call over the heads of as many souls that I can for my voice to reach the other Traffickers. This starts the moving of the newly passed souls to the Gates so that Peter can have them all checked. There was usually an awestruck silence as the crowd came upon the Gates, the spiraling golden spires peering over the top of the wall, but the silence that overcame the crowd was too sudden and even the angels were frozen in their spots.

I quickly look around to see what everyone was so startled over until my eyes rested on the Archangel himself. Everything went immaculately still. The Heavenly chorus wasn't even singing in the presence of this Angel. I immediately shrank back and took a deep, calming breath for I rarely see beings of his stature around these parts of Heaven. One of the other Traffickers opens their mouth to greet him, but he holds up his hand to stop them and then he turns to me.

"Shekinah, you are needed in the Second Sphere."

Before I had any time to even respond he had transported us both to the Gate of the Second Sphere. The extra weight of celestial power of even stepping foot in the Second Sphere felt incredibly strong upon my shoulders.

Sariel lead me down the long golden pathway and up into a large pearled gazebo complete with golden columns. There underneath the gazebo's shade sat a two more of the Archangels of Heaven; Michael and Gabriel. My eyes widened, I honestly can't remember if I had done anything out of line, or at least anything to be noted.

"Relax, child." Michael gave a small smile, "We have not called you here for punishment; in fact you should be rejoicing."

I couldn't help but smile at the eldest Archangel in return, something great was about to happen. Gabriel chuckles and motions for me to join them in the gazebo. I obediently walk up the stairs and into the gazebo, only to stand awkwardly in front of the two angels.

"What have I been summoned for, if not for punishment?"

"You have proved to us your worth and you shall be able to become a Guardian," said Michael. Gabriel pulled from behind him a long list of names of children without guardian angels and I could feel my insides begin to burn with happiness.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so very much!" I exclaim. Gabriel hands me the list and Sariel starts explaining all of the duties of a Guardian.

"You cannot interfere with their free will. You may only-," I had stopped listening to Sariel and was off in my own thoughts until Michael chimed in. "And you may not, under any circumstances leave the city of Heaven to go to Earth."

"Yes sir," I reply and then look at the list. All of these wonderful names and so little time to choose. My eyes scanned the entire list for a name that would send a familiar spark down my spine. I was beginning to lose hope in finding the perfect child when I came across the W's. A little name with a tiny red star next to it called out to my very being. It was as if a light bulb flashed inside of me.

"Samuel Winchester?" The taste of the name was absolutely perfect as it rolled off my tongue; the way my heart soared at the thought of having a human guard-child. It was all so beautiful.

The Archangels exchanged a few glances from over my head and then whispered to each other. Sariel took a deep breath and looked at me sharply, "We cannot allow you to guard over Samuel Winchester-,"

"Well, why not?" Gabriel shrugged, "She seems capable." He took a long look at me and I began to shy away under his gaze. With a laugh he continued, "She's already got her mind set on it, c'mon Michael." He nudged the Archangel with his shoulder.

Michael closed his eyes, as if he were weighing the pros and cons of letting me guard this child. Whoever the child is must be a very important person if it is such a hassle for them to decide his guard-mother.

"If it is too much trouble," I spoke up, holding a finger in the air in an attempt to get my words in, "May I choose another?"

"Actually, I believe that you, Shekinah, will be the perfect Guard-mother for the Winchester boy." Michael interrupted with a sort a finality that wasn't to be trifled with. Sariel gave Michael a worried glance but then thought it was for the better if he thought it was. I was speechless; what was there to even say at this point?

"And you will be moving up into the higher ranks of the First Sphere, where the Guardian Pool resides." Michael finishes and I bow out of respect and happiness, how could this get any better?

I had a quick inauguration with included me swearing by my celestial being that I will not let that child out of my sight and that I will continue to care for him once he's grown; and when that was complete, I quickly teleported to the Guardian Pool.

The lights of the City of Heaven shone brilliantly against the pool, creating diamonds in the water's ridges. The breeze that blew past the Guardians on watch smelled of sickly sweet honeysuckle, though I'm sure that it's subjective to each being. I wanted to start the job as fast as I could so I found myself a place beyond the normal watch point in the soft bunches of clouds on the farthest reaches—before I'd fall over the edge—of the Heavenly ground and situated myself.

Glancing over the pool's edge, I only see my reflection. I look harder into the water, and a worry starts to wash over me. I furrow my brow and concentrate harder; staring into the water as if it had challenged me. Had I already done something wrong? I sit up and I think about the boy I am to watch over. What would he be like? Will he be short and rude? Could it be that Samuel would be as tall as a small tree? All of these questions fill my mind and I feel the tension between my wings slowly fade. I lay back onto my stomach and I inhale and exhale slowly, dropping a finger into the crystal water and suddenly an image popped onto the surface like a screen displaying a movie.

A little baby boy was being brought home in his tiny blue blanket. His fingers and toes not yet uncurled, his soft face still pink. He was beautiful. His older brother, Dean is his name, smiled at the bundle with joy. Dean stuck a finger out for the baby to hold, and he glanced up at his parents as Samuel began to cry. His parent reassured him that he wasn't the cause and Dean calmed down. Samuel was quieted and he glanced out at the world with glassy eyes full of curiosity. The unbridled warmth that spread throughout me could not be described in words. This woman had borne two stunning boys and their family was on the slow uphill to a successful life.

"Hello, Samuel." I rest my head on my arm and begin my watch of the wonderful baby boy.

* * *

**Little Author's Note:** Okay so Shekinah is known as the Angel of Unity and Unconditional Love

_"A female angel who always stays close to humankind, inspiring mortals to be just and fair, bringing balance and harmony to our minds and spiritual being. Her name means Bride of the Lord and she is charged with redeeming us from evil and leading us back to God so that we may be liberated and cleansed in the eternal light."_

I thought that it would be a good idea to use her, but I could always be wrong. Anyway, if you enjoyed this please let me know so I can update for you. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: That Is A Promise

Samuel is a quiet baby. No fussing, no crying out without purpose, and he is easy to console. Something about the way he watched his older brother I could tell that they were going to be close.

Through my weeks of watching Samuel, I have also been able to watch and care for Dean as well. This stout-hearted young boy is so full of life and love for his family. He did what he could for Samuel when his parents needed him, and he never complained. One of the days that it had been raining on Earth, Dean wanted so badly to play baseball that I couldn't help myself. I quickly blessed the city where his house was and it became sunny. That very same day the Winchesters had a picnic. Something deep inside told me that this family is the one for me.

Six months of baby watch is so tiring; so mundane; so _human_. Something about watching the world below gave me an empty feeling, as if I am missing an important part of a puzzle and won't be able to obtain it.

"What are you up to, kiddo?" A cheerful voice came from behind me. Gabriel stands over me with a huge smile on his lips. With a flap of my wings I'm sitting upright, ready to answer the Archangel's question.

"The same thing I've been doing since the second of May, Gabriel." My answer made him pull a face and sit down next to me.

"You haven't moved a muscle?" He asks. I nod and he exhales with a raise of his eyebrows, "Wow, you should get some relaxation in."

"I can't." I reply with a glance over at the Reflecting pool. "Samuel needs me."

"Oh, c'mon," Gabriel chides. "Little Sammy can hold his own for a while." My eyebrows furrow on their own accord.

"His name is Samuel," I start, "And I have been appointed to watch him, and that is what I plan to do." Gabriel laughed out loud and reaches his hand out to muss with my hair, knocking my halo off in the process.

"All I'm saying is that Sambo can go a day without you on constant watch duty." He shrugged as I yanked my halo from the cloud we sat on and placed it upon my head.

"Gabriel, I mean no disrespect, but please go somewhere else." I huff and turn back to the pool.

"That was disrespectful, yet tactful, so I forgive you."

I ignore him completely and watch as Samuel plays with his toes, letting out joyous giggles. Gabriel pouted and lay down next to me.

"Aren't you tired, Shek?" He asks, batting his eyelashes at me. I glance over at him and he stared right back.

Once he mentioned it, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I haven't moved an inch since I became a Guardian and my bones were screaming in pain. A yawn escapes my lips and I turn away from Gabriel. "Please stop." I ask. He saw me breaking and decided to continue.

"Oh, but just think about closing your eyes, hmm?" He cooed, getting closer to my ear. He started whispering, "It makes you tired, right?" I yawn in response, my eyelids growing too heavy to keep open. They jolt open with a start, but close once again.

"What about Samuel?" My words became a slurred mess. Gabriel brushed hair out of my face.

"I'll watch him until you wake up."

Whether it was the sleep getting to me or Gabriel's closeness, I just couldn't say no.

I curl up away from the pool with a stretch; Samuel can handle a day with Gabriel watching over him. I close my eyes and rest my head on the soft cushion of cloud with only one thought before dozing off; how bad could it be?

My body convulses as I wake with a start; something was wrong. Gabriel was nowhere to be found and the waters of the Reflection Pool were murky. Angels very rarely sleep and I could feel the drowsiness still clinging to my eyes. How long was I asleep? I jerk to the Guardian Pool and look into its waters, hoping that nothing touched my precious boy. I couldn't have been asleep for more than a mortal's fifteen minutes.

Honestly I didn't think I could be more wrong in my entire life.

What I saw in the pool's reflection was not my baby boy anymore. Instead, what flashed back at me was a kid living on the road being protected by his big brother. Dread built up deep inside of me as all of his emotions and memories were passed on to me in an instant.

"Oh Samuel," I whimpered. My mind was flooded with feelings of guilt and sorrow for the losses in this boy's life. I had one job; to protect and guide this child and I failed. Tears stung the backs of my eyes and the lump grew in my throat; allowing a weak angel like me to become a Guardian was a mistake.

I bring my gaze down into the pond and stick a digit onto the surface, creating multiple ripples. "I won't _ever_ let you out of my sight again, Samuel." I whisper, "_That_ is a promise."

**_Many years later_**

_Providence, Rhode Island_

"Man, you have got to try this," Dean's voice called from within the motel room. "There is definitely magic in the magic fingers." Sam crossed the threshold and grimaced upon seeing his brother on the massage bed, his ear-buds in his ears.

"Dude, you are enjoying that way too much," Sam pulled a face, as if wincing was going to get the image of Dean out of his brain, "It's actually making me uncomfortable."

Dean rolled his eyes, "What am I supposed to do; you've got me on lockdown here, I'm bored out of my skull." Sam gave the room an exasperated look before laughing at what Dean had said.

"Hey, you were the bank robber on the 11 o'clock news, not me." He took a deep breath upon seeing his brother roll his eyes again, "We can't just let you wander into a government facility." Dean made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat that was almost inaudible through the sound of the 'magic-fingers'. Sam waved him away with one of his hands and moved to wash his hands in the small bathroom.

A small 'ding' sounded and Dean looked around before cursing, "Damn it!" He started patting himself down to look for something, "That was my last quarter." Of course, the next thing he did was turn in Sam's direction, "Hey Sammy, you got any quarters?"

"No," Came the resolute reply. Upon seeing no more massaging in his near-future, Dean hopped up from his place on the bed to stand in the doorway of the bathroom.

"So did you get to see the wacky hooker?" He asked, resting his arms on the door frame.

"Yeah," Sam turned the water off and turned to dry his hands, "Gloria Sitnik; and I'm not so sure she's crazy." He carefully put the towel back on the rack and Dean makes a face.

"She seriously believes that she was _Touched by an Angel_?"

Sam nods and continues his recount of what he saw, "Yeah; blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy—the works." He states and Dean's face makes him continue, "I mean she's living in a locked ward and she's totally at peace."

"Oh yeah, you're right; sounds completely sane." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "What about the dude she stabbed?"

The two continued on like this and decided to just go and check out the house of the guy that she killed.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the lack of Sam and Dean.

Oh and originally there was not going to be any Gabriel in this chapter, but I decided to add that in, because I have a thing for Gabriel.

Anyway, I don't own Supernatural or its characters; I only own Shekinah.


	3. Chapter 3

Shekinah pursed her lips together as Sam argued with Dean about Angels' existence. Oh how she wanted to take the boy into her arms and warn him of all the things he didn't know. She turned her head this way and that. Only a few angels hung around here and there, a scraggly bunch of Guardians who try to get a look at their children through the murky waters of the Reflecting pool.

The city of Heaven has changed. The mighty front gates no longer shine; the once stark white clouds have yellowed. What once glittered gold has now turned matte with neglect and hate. Heaven was no longer a warm place, but a place of battle and discipline. The Heavenly Host has expanded its borders, now stretching as far as about half of the Second Sphere, with soldiers fluttering about. These were all things Shekinah could handle. What brought her close to tears was that her Father was missing.

God had left Heaven. No one knew why he left, but he did; leaving the brilliant city to fester in its now unruly state.

Shekinah never saw Gabriel in Heaven after what he did—or didn't do, rather—but she watched as he masqueraded as Loki on Earth. Every, single, moment he even thought about messing with Samuel, she put a blessing on him which meant the Archangel would have trouble locating him, even though it left her weak for days.

Sometimes she considered visiting Earth to meet her child face to face, but the last time she tried to leave Heaven, the angel Uriel was sent to punish her. She could still hear her own screams ringing inside her mind, the visual of the blessed blade that cut four lines across her back. Four scars; one for each time Shekinah tried to exit the gates of Heaven. Just remembering sent horrendous pain through the angel's body, so she laid flat on her stomach and watched her _baby_ continue to grow up.

Shekinah glared at the Reflecting Pool as the image of Sam and Dean began to blur in front of her eyes. "What?" She found herself saying, switching positions to look closer. Nothing was coming through the dark waters. She could still feel Sam's religious ties; the lingering warmth in her chest and on her fingertips, but she could not see him no matter how hard she tried. Her face stung with emotion, a lump was rising in her throat. Letting out a cry of fury, Shekinah slapped her hand across the waters, splashing around like a child having a tantrum. She screamed and flung water about; causing some angels to turn away out of pity or embarrassment, while others teleport to different places.

Shouts echoed around the city, catching the tiny angel's attention. Shekinah floated up from the banks of the murky pool in curiosity. With one last glance towards the water, she exited the small gates of the Guardian Quarters. The voices grew louder as she entered the heart of Heaven. Angels were zipping this way and that

Samuel was alone on Earth and, as Shekinah now knows, when an angel isn't on constant watch, the years will fly by. If fifteen or so minutes had turned into 3 years; the time was going to sneak up on her fast.

"What is going on?" She stopped a nearby angel, who gave her crazed look before bolting off in the next direction. She shook that off and tried desperately to find someone that might know how to help her.

"Uriel!" Shekinah called, and out of the fray came the angel himself. He gave her a sidelong glance and motioned for her to speak. "What is going on, the Reflecting pool isn't reflecting?"

"If I knew, do you think everything would be like this?" He replied, heaving a huge sigh before teleporting off.

Since when was Uriel put in charge over _everything_? Shekinah quickly went off to find someone with answers, passing the Guardian pool. She marched up to the gates of the Second Sphere and raised her hand to open them when a catch in a cloud bank caught her eye.

Shekinah squinted her eyes and examined the break in the clouds as she neared them. There was just enough room for her to squeeze through—no. It is against the rules, and she had sworn on her celestial being to not go down to Earth anymore. The tiny angel steeled herself and swiveled on her heel to turn away from the cloud bank. She was hidden away from any peeping eyes by branches of, what used to be golden, yellow trees. She took a look back and bit her lip.

If anybody asked, she had tried to turn away from the cloud bank. She truly did. But something had forced her to leave the city.

Shekinah stood by and watched as Samuel strode about Illinois with a demon in tow. _Where was Dean?_ Her blood boiled at the sight and she had half a mind to destroy her on the spot. In fact it sounded like a brilliant idea, but her child might get caught in the blast.

Now that she thought about it; her baby boy wasn't such a baby anymore. He was extremely tall, handsome, and in need of a haircut. _And better friends._

"Samuel," Shekinah started. Her voice making the TV's at the gas station across the street go haywire. "Samuel, listen to me. That is a _demon_." She tried again. One of the gas pumps hissed. _He can't hear me._ She thought.

Now, Shekinah isn't exactly the oldest or wisest angel in the City of Heaven. No one bothered to teach her the ways an angel must behave, so she had to figure it out on her own. She didn't do a very bang up job.

"Samuel Winchester, you listen to me when I am speaking to you," The glass in the gas station windows burst. Screams filled the air. "That is a demon." The gas pumps unhinged, cars moved aside, and Shekinah finally stopped as Sam turned around.

The brunette Sam was with looked around the scene with wide eyes, while the Winchester ran to help a few people up. "Sam!" The brunette yelled and motioned for him to come closer to her.

Shekinah made a move to get closer, but a hand grabbed her from her shoulder and yanked her high up into the sky. A burning sensation hit her hard and the last thing she saw was an explosion.

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel like I try to hard and that I should just hide my face. I don't really think anyone likes this story, but I shall continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

In an instant, Shekinah was under Uriel's hand once more. Fear filled her eyes and she couldn't bear to look anywhere but her feet. She expected punishment; a beating like no other, but instead, Uriel just sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He said. Shekinah looked up in confusion. Uriel took a step closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm taking away your Guardian title. You will return to Soul Trafficking or," he paused, judging her reaction, "You may join a garrison as a soldier."

Shekinah stopped listening. All of the previous feelings of fear and guilt washed away, leaving room for the cold numbness. For so much time she watched a beautiful boy grow up. She watched him suffer through terrible things that no one should have to go through; and while she was there to try and make it better, she couldn't exactly do what he wanted.

Once when mid-term exams were tough on Samuel, Shekinah tried to make it better. He sat out in his high school's courtyard one freezing day with a textbook in hand. Sam let out a sigh and looked over to the right of the bench he was sitting on. There, among the dead leaves and weeds, was the most beautiful little flower he had ever seen. At night she would help him get a better night's rest; it was the least Shekinah could do besides watch over him like a hawk. She did everything a good guardian should.

None of that really mattered because here she was, being demoted. Michael didn't spare a glance as Uriel stripped her of her title. He didn't even watch as the tiny angel shrieked out her resistance. He couldn't.

It was right there and then that Shekinah knew that she need to get out. Out of Heaven's mighty gates. Out of Uriel's reach.

* * *

Sam came out of the motel bathroom to see Ruby answered the door. Discombobulated and tired he rubbed his face, "Who is it?" Ruby turned back around and motioned for him to take a look.

Sam's eyes widened when he realized who was standing at the door.

"Dean." He whispered and this _'Dean'_ moved towards Sam and the latter reached for his knife.

"Sammy," Dean smiled as if he had never been so happy in his entire life. But as soon as Sam ran at him, shouts were thrown all across the room. Bobby, who was with Dean at the door, came in, shouting at Sam.

"I already did the test!" He called, trying to break the brothers up. "He's the real deal!"

Sam stopped his hasty attacks and finally _looked_ at his brother. That was definitely Dean. Same threw his arms around his brother in the tightest embrace he could muster. Shock and confusion riddled his thoughts as he hugged his brother.

"So are you two…?" Ruby interrupted and Sam took in a sharp breath, before turning to his Demon lover. She had just thrown him into a sticky situation, but he needed to act fast.

"No!" He said, "No, uh…He's my brother." He explained and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Right," She didn't sound impressed, "I'm just gonna go now."

"Right," Sam replied, walking closer to the door to let her out. _At least she knows what she's doing._ He thought to himself. Had they planned a name? "Bye, Cathy."

Ruby looked offended, "It's Christie." She corrected, and for a moment she considered slapping him for a good effect before she left. Sam closed the door and shrugged. _Right…Christie._

What happened next was a flurry of pointed fingers and accusations as Dean questioned his brother why he sold his soul to save him. Sam looked nearly, if not more, confused as Dean and informed him that he didn't sell his soul.

The trio sat in the room for conversing and Dean eventually picks up a flower-printed bra. "Yeah Sammy, I feel your pain." He mentioned in reply to what his brother just said.

"Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here." Sam ignored Dean and continued explaining.

"When?" Dean asked, flinging the bra to the other side of the room. Sam looked up as if in thought before replying.

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out." Dean nodded, his brain filling with different theories as to why he might have been brought back. Bobby decided to speak up.

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" He asked, trying to sort it all out himself.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby all thought it over, talking and nursing beers. It wasn't until the end of the night when they agreed to visit a psychic that Bobby knew.

* * *

Somewhere in the City of Heaven was a tiny angel. Her wings drooped with crinkled feathers. Her halo dimmed and her spirit was severed. Once she was separated from her guard-child, Shekinah had no will to live. Samuel was her pride and joy; the small baby boy that grew into a handsome young man before her eyes—her Samuel; the one who had such hardships in his life. The one who needed a little guidance.

Shekinah had resigned herself into submission of Uriel's ideals. She went back to trafficking, but refused to smile. She may have lost any physical signs of vitality, but inside her head was a little factory of plans. She thought of every way she could possibly exit the city, and reran the lines in her head. All she needed was a cover up for her absence. And here it came as the gates opened for the next wave of souls.

Among the large number of souls, Shekinah glided and maneuvered her way to the front gate. From there she moved a bit of plants that she had used to hide a hole in the clouds. The hole was big enough to fit just her and nothing else. She had found the hole one day while working and nearly fell through it. From that day forward she started hatching plans.

Shekinah dropped her feet into the hole and never once looked back.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm actually really disappointed in this chapter. Ugh, anyway this story is moving really slow but I promise that it will get better! Anyway, sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Pamela Barnes." Bobby introduces the psychic. She had on a tank top and tight fitting jeans, looking as if she had just come out of a bar scene. Sam and Dean both say their 'Hellos' earning a smirk from Pam. Sam shifts uncomfortably while Dean winks in return.

"Mmm." Pamela croons. "Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh?" She moves to let the three inside, "Makes you a rare individual."

Dean shrugged, "Well, if you say so."

"So did you hear anything?" Bobby said, getting straight to the point. Pamela sighs and runs her hands through her hair.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through tons of spirits." She said, "And no one knows what pulled your boy out, or why."

Bobby looks at the boys and makes a face, "What's next then?" Pamela moves further inside her house, motioning for the three to follow her. Pamela Barnes' house was generally normal, aside from the small supernatural trinkets lying around here and there. She leads the trio into a living area, where she promptly begins to search for something.

"A séance, I think." She replies, grabbing a few items out of cabinets around the small den. "See if we can find out who did the deed."

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing, are you?" Bobby pulls a face and moves toward the psychic. Pamela laughs and looks over her shoulder.

"No, I just want to get a glimpse at it, you know. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

"I'm game." Dean spoke up, causing Sam to look over at him.

Pamela spreads a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. Sam and Dean look at it warily. She leans down to grab a few more items out of the cabinet, revealing a tattoo across her lower back spelling out _JESSE FOREVER_.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean calls out to her, craning his neck to get a better look at her leaning form.

"Well it definitely wasn't forever." Pamela laughs.

"His loss." Dean replies with a smirk. Pamela struts back over to the table, letting her hand graze Dean's neck as she passes.

"May be your gain." Dean looks up and Pamela winks in return. He turns to his brother and mouths _score! _Sam rolls his eyes.

"Alright, I'll need to touch something the monster touched." Pamela explains, touching Dean's inner thigh.

"Whoa, he didn't touch me there."

"My mistake." Pamela smirks as Dean takes off his outer shirt. Letting a sigh escape his lips, Dean lifts his sleeve to reveal a brand in the shape of a hand on his shoulder. Pamela stares at it for a while, but finally puts her hand on top of it and begins to chant.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." As she chants, the small TV in the room turns on, buzzing with the snowy screen, but she continues chanting, "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

Suddenly Pamela stops chanting, the TV still hissing with static in the background, and seems to start a conversation. "I invoke, conjure, and command—Castiel?" She interrupts her one-sided conversation. "No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean raises an eyebrow.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Pamela smirks to herself, always loving a challenge. The voice got louder, telling her to stop this now or face the consequences, but Pamela ignores it. White noise continues to blare in the background and the table that the group surrounded starts to shake uncontrollably.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face." Pamela persists, and chants over again. The TV's speakers are on the brink of explosion as it continued to blare the white noise louder and louder. It was as if the whole house was shaking. The table's shaking becomes more violent as Pamela chants.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby says. Pamela shushes him.

"I almost got it." She said.

"I command you, show me your face!" Pamela makes a face of frustration.

"Show me your face now!" She orders but screams and writhes in pain as the séance candles flare up multiple feet in the air. Pamela's eyes fly open and are filled by a white light. She suddenly collapses and all the rattling the house was doing stopped. Bobby quickly rushed to Pamela and eased her to the floor.

"Boys, call 911." He shouts.

* * *

_Dear Lord who art in Heaven, if you hear my prayer, let me be filled by your being. Let me feel your compassion and make me a better person. Amen._

While the Lord may not have heard the young woman's prayer, a tiny, peeping angel couldn't help but overhear as she listened from her window.

Shekinah landed in a small town in Texas near an apartment building, which is where she quickly started her search for a vessel. So far she had found Miss Emily, a lonely woman with multiple cats who prayed for love, even though it was right around the corner (Shekinah had been eavesdropping on Emily's neighbor, Mr. Turner, who was madly in love with her.) and the redheaded girl she was watching now.

Her name is Sarah Prewett. She's 23, goes to the local community college to save her parent's money, and is devout with her faith. Her face was round with the innocence of youth, her eyes were wide, yet her body was lean—suggesting years of athletic training.

She was perfect. Shekinah made her way towards the young woman without a thought besides, _she prayed for this._

Sarah saw a bright light before a warming sensation filled her body. Then came the feeling of being pushed, but she wasn't going anywhere.

_Relax, child. I am an angel of The Lord; may I use you as my vessel?_

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mouth went dry, her throat felt like it was about to crack, but she tried to communicate with what little she could.

_ I thank you for the use of your body._

With that said, Sarah was tucked into something soft and feathery and she was calmed. She closed her eyes and didn't feel like opening them again for she was too comfortable and warm wrapped in her angel's grace.

The initial shock of being in a body knocked Shekinah senseless. Her whole body became hypersensitive to the fabric of the terrycloth shorts Sarah was wearing, the chirping of the birds that sat on the window ceil, and the lingering taste of toothpaste inside a solid mouth. A smile spread across her new features. Now all she had to do was find Samuel!

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to thank all of you for continuing to read. Goodness it's taken a very long time, but they are finally going to meet next chapter! Yeehaw! And I wanted to thank SchadenFreude95 for the lovely review, because it was so helpful! I actually tried to stick with one tense during my writing this time, but by the time I got to Shekinah I just stopped. I honestly have no excuses.

I need an editor.

If anyone wants to help me out with that just PM me. _Wecanbebestfriends_ It would help me a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

Shekinah teleported herself to where she picked up Samuel's readings, landing on top of a bed in a flurry of clothing and blankets—she would have to get used to teleporting in a vessel. She held her head in her hands and steadied herself with a quick inhale of breath; a soapy smell mixed with the scent of the forest came with it.

Something was familiar and comforting about the smell, but she couldn't quite place it. It brought some kind of emotion to surface at the front of her mind, but a wall blocked it from view. Shekinah decided not dwell on it and sat up, the bed making a curious noise with her every movement.

Shekinah looked back down at the mattress and pressed her hand down hard, only to have her hand spring right back up upon the release of pressure. A smile formed on her lips as she slowly climbed on the bed. She bent her knee and used momentum to push up off the bed and into the air. The rush sent her vessel's hair twirling in the air currents blowing from the air conditioning duct on the ceiling. A giddy feeling coursed through her veins and it seemed so new to her. However it ended as soon as she fell on her back among the sheets. Shekinah scrambled to her feet as fast as she could so she could repeat the process, quickly learning to land on her feet.

* * *

Bobby sat at his desk, trying to make sense of what Dean was giving him by searching through every book he owned. Sam sat on the couch near the window, watching his brother pace around in front of him.

"Tell me what else it could be." Sam said. Dean pivoted in place to stare at his brother in exasperation.

"Look, all I know is that I was not groped by an angel." He replied, not letting in any room for an argument. As Dean spoke the ceiling creaked a little, and Sam could have sworn he heard something moving on the second floor. Bobby and Dean didn't seem to notice anything so he let it slide.

"Okay, look, Dean." Sam started, regaining his focus on their topic. "Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

Dean wiped his stubble in thought, "Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." Sam looked up at his brother from his place on the couch, slightly questioning his sanity; even Bobby looked up at his boy.

"A demon that's immune to salt, devil traps, and Ruby's knife?" Bobby paused, letting Dean to think it over, but he was stubborn. "Dean, even Lilith is scared of that thing."

"Fine; but if angels were real, don't you think that a hunter would have seen one—," A loud creaking interrupted his sentence, causing him to gawk at the ceiling. "Damn, Bobby, don't you want to secure this house at some point?"

Sam got up from the couch and snatched Ruby's knife, and a gun, from his duffle bag. Someone—or something—was upstairs and he was going to figure out what it was. The noises began to grow louder and Sam made a face; the sounds were rhythmic as if someone were jumping on something. Dean was right behind him and Bobby was getting his gun.

The farther up the stairs Sam went, he could hear the sounds start to separate into different sounds: giggles and bed springs. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure what he expected to be in that bedroom, but it definitely wasn't what he saw. When he busted the door open, a girl fell down from the air and landed on her back on the floor, dragging the bed sheets with her. Sam lowered his weapon; _she didn't seem like a demon_. He raised it again as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sam demanded. This girl was small and had honey blonde hair, not exactly the look of a killer. Her reaction was delayed because of the sheets tangled around her ankles, but when she heard him speak her whole body jerked and she stared directly at him. When their eyes met, it was like the entire world slowed down. A familiar feeling, a feeling of calm, relaxation, bubbled in Sam's gut. It was the feeling of belonging: the feeling of home.

"S-Samuel?" The girl squeaked. She sounded as if the wind was just knocked out of her and it made Sam raise his gun suspiciously. Dean came barreling into the room only stopping when Sam held up his hand.

"Tell me who you are." Sam pointed his gun at her and the girl took an, almost sad, intake of breath. Before the Winchesters could blink she was right in front of Sam, staring up at his tall frame.

"I am Shekinah," She glanced at Dean, then back at Sam, "and I am an angel of The Lord."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this is an incredibly short chapter, but I like it. THEY FINALLY MET! Sweet Jesus, you don't understand how bad it bothered me that they hadn't met. But now they have, so what do you guys think? Reviews are so helpful because they let me know what you like. Anyway, I hope I edited this to your liking. I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"I am Shekinah and I am an angel of The Lord."_

* * *

A shot rang throughout Bobby's house as Dean fired his gun at the petit ginger. Shekinah recoiled and then looked up at the two as if they had just kicked her puppy. She put her forefinger and thumb in the wound and pulled the bullet out of the skin and dropped it onto the ground.

"How could you do that to my vessel?" Shekinah asked and she started to heal before their very eyes. "She has done nothing to you and you could have easily hurt her if I weren't in her body. Please be careful next time."

"I was aiming for _you_, sweetheart." Dean fired again, but missed and Shekinah snatched his gun from his hand and unloaded it before tossing it on the ground. Dean went in to kick her but Shekinah grabbed his pant leg and threw him to the ground. He sputtered and winced.

"I said _please_." Shekinah reiterated, but Dean wasn't having any of it. After his encounter with Castiel, Dean was a big ball of raw nerves and he needed to blow of some steam. He stood up and moved towards the _angel_, but Sam rushed forward to stop him.

"Dean, stop!" he yelled, settling his brother down a bit, "Stop! I think she's telling the truth." Sam glanced at Shekinah and the warm feeling returned inside him. She offered him a small smile in return.

Bobby came thru the door and stared at the scene before him in confusion. "What in the hell?"

* * *

"I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!" Dean whisper-yelled and then looked over Bobby's shoulder at the 'angel' staring at the room's contents in wonder. He shook his head and then returned his focus on the trio's conversation. They were standing in the middle of Bobby's kitchen, away from the girl so that they could talk in private.

"Dean, I…I believe her." Sam spoke up, staring out at the ginger in the living room.

"Why Sam?" Dean fumed, "Give me one good reason why we should trust her."

Sam took a deep breath and sighed. He could tell Dean that he was basing it all off of some feeling he gets when she looks at him. Dean wouldn't understand. The feeling was so strong, so intimate, that Sam couldn't begin to believe that Dean would ever be able to feel it. He looked away from his brother, only making Dean mutter some curse under his breath.

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?" Dean threw his hands up in the air and suddenly Shekinah was at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yes, there is a God." She interjected. Dean pointed his forefinger at her, a curse resting on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped himself at the last minute.

"Nobody asked you!" Dean exclaimed.

"My Vegas money is on _yes_." Bobby nodded, walking past the fuming Dean and a curious Shekinah to get to his desk in the living room. Dean quickly followed him, leaving Sam and Shekinah alone in the kitchen. She walked up to Sam and stared at him.

Something about seeing him face-to-face was surreal. After watching him for all of these years, her dream of being seen in return was coming true. Sam looked down at her and he cleared his throat.

"What's it like?" Sam tried making conversation, making the angel tilt her head in confusion. "In heaven."

Shekinah thought for a moment, not really wanting to tell him that Heaven was starting to deteriorate. Sam was the brother that had, at least some, faith left in him; he just needed someone to hold him and reassure him that his world wasn't completely falling apart.

"It is lovely," she started, "There are streets of gold, grass that is so soft to the touch that it feels as if you are laying on a silken blanket, and best of all; the souls who come home find peace ." As she spoke she moved around the kitchen as if that would help her find the words to explain. An unfamiliar lump rose in Shekinah's throat as she talked about Heaven. Knowing what was going on up above and not being able to do anything was awful. It made her feel useless and like an outsider in her own home. Except for the fact that she wasn't home anymore; she was on Earth with Samuel. And that was enough to make the lump wander away.

"Samuel, may I…touch you?" Shekinah turned around and surprised Sam with her question. Normally, people don't ask those kinds of questions.

"Just, call me Sam." He said and then cleared his throat, knowing that he didn't answer her question. He shrugged, "I…uh, go ahead." He wasn't sure just what he was expecting but his heart raced in anticipation. Sam craned his neck to see Bobby and Dean looking over some book at Bobby's desk, which relieved him in some way. The angel made her way towards him and with every step she took, Sam felt his stomach drop lower and lower.

"Sam…" She said, as she neared him, as if she tasted it for the first time. "I had never thought about shortening your name." She reached up and, as gently as feathers, her fingers skimmed across his arm. Her hands roamed, touching his shoulders and chest. Goosebumps rose on Sam's skin, but he didn't stop her. Nothing about her touches was romantic or lustful, just curious and modest.

Shekinah marveled at Sam. Everything about him brought new feelings that she wasn't able to even begin thinking about in Heaven. He was warm and firm and his skin shuddered when she accidentally tickled him. Dean's voice shocked her as it traveled from the den into the kitchen.

"Let's just gank her and get it over with."

"Boy, you already tried. Remember?" Bobby's voice followed. Shuffled could be heard and Sam sighed. He walked away from Shekinah and into the den to join the others.

"Okay, look." Sam said as he walked into the room. "I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about _proof_." He motioned towards the kitchen door where Shekinah was standing.

"Proof?" Dean rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. He looked up at Sam and then caught Shekinah's eye. He didn't like the feeling he got when they locked eyes; it made him feel like a squirming child who just got caught doing something that he shouldn't be doing. She had the eyes that a mother would have; the eyes that scolded yet understood at the same time and said _I love you no matter what_. And it made Dean uncomfortable.

Shekinah watched as Dean and Sam argued and, not seeing any place to interject, made her way over to Bobby. _Robert Steven Singer_, she thought. Shekinah reached inside his mind, not willing to go so deep as to invade his privacy, and extracted what she wanted to know. Strong emotions of grief and regret washed over her and she nearly gagged at the overwhelming sensations. She wondered how any human could live with those kinds of feelings.

Bobby leaned over his desk, bringing Shekinah out of her reverie, and slapped a book down in front of Dean, "Start reading."

Dean sighs and looks up at Sam, "You're gonna get me some pie." Sam raises his hands in defense and then grabs the Impala keys.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I was really busy with the play I was in. Anyway, now that that's done and school is nearing its end, I will be able to update more frequently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I didn't jack the characters up too much. I really wanted to show the difference of how Sam and Dean see her, I hope I conveyed the feelings decently. Please leave some reviews so I can make this fanfiction a more enjoyable experience for you all. **


	8. Chapter 8

The Impala parked in front of a small convenience store. The door creaked in protest as Sam opened it to climb out, phone in hand.

"Yeah, Dean, I'll get the chips." He said into the receiver. "Dude, when have I ever forgotten the pie?" He rolled his eyes at his brother, who couldn't see him due to the fact that he was a mile or so away in Bobby's house. "Exactly."

As Sam exited the car and shut the door, he saw Ruby standing in front of the small store. He blinked and swallowed, "Hey, I gotta go, Dean." He hung up the phone and stuffed it into his pocket with his wallet. He quickly made his way over to his demon lover; she looked really spooked.

"Ruby-," Sam started.

"So, is it true?" Ruby interrupted him. Her vague question made him return with a question of his own.

"Is what true?" Ruby rolled her eyes at Sam.

"Did an angel really save Dean?"

* * *

Dean sat hunched over an extremely large book at Bobby's desk. The pages were old and worn from use and it smelled like old book. He muttered something that resembled a curse under his breath and rubbed his eyes. Reading wasn't exactly Dean's favorite thing to do; that's why he had Sammy do all the research.

Dean thought about his brother. He wondered what Sam did while he was taking a dirt nap. Suddenly the feeling that he was being watched crept up Dean's spine, shaking him out of his thoughts, and instinctively made him check his surroundings.

Sitting on the couch to the side of Bobby's desk was Shekinah. She was sitting with her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands in her lap; the image of a lady. Her eyes were trained on Dean; they were calculating and full of the same warmth that made Dean uncomfortable. He shifted in his chair and looked back down at the books, but the feeling didn't go away.

"Staring's rude, didn't _Daddy_ ever teach you that?" Dean didn't look up from the book as he spoke, but he turned the page.

"I am curious…" Shekinah trailed off, or at least Dean couldn't hear what she said. Dean turned around to see what the hell she was talking about, only come face to face with the girl. He backed up quickly, almost falling out of his chair, with his heart drumming out a samba beat.

"Son of a bitch!"

Shekinah looked startled as well, backing up a few inches. "What the hell?" Dean spat and straightened his jacket before he sat back upright in the chair. Shekinah blinked a few times.

"You have changed." She stated. Dean swallowed hard and glared at her.

"What are you going on about?"

Shekinah stood with her hands awkwardly at her sides and stared at Dean, "Your demeanor, actions, thoughts, aura; it's all changed." Dean laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Psh, you try and spend four months in hell and see how you turn out." He dropped his gaze to the pile of books. Dean thought about this. Even if he didn't go through all the things he's been through, he probably would have been the same; a sarcastic bastard. But what if…he turned back to talk to Shekinah but she was gone.

Dean stood up from his chair and looked around the room only to find that she wasn't here. "Good riddance." He muttered and went back to reading.

* * *

"Did an angel really save Dean?" Ruby asked.

"You heard?" Sam replied with another question as he followed her to the side of the store.

"Who hasn't?" She rolled her eyes and stopped walking to face Sam, who shrugged in defeat.

"Well," he started, "We're not 100% sure, but I think so." Sam hoped that it was angels instead of some kind of demon that's tricking them yet again.

"Okay, bye Sam." Ruby turned and stepped off in the other direction. If this was angels, then she was out of there. If she could save her own hide then she would. Sam quickly responded though, and grabbed her arm. She turned back to face him, already having her argument down in her head.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. What's going on?" Sam asked. Ruby sighed.

"Sam, they're angels. I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful." She said. Sam quickly felt himself become slightly defensive. "They smite first, and then they ask questions later." Ruby finished and turned to move again.

Shekinah wasn't like that. From what Sam could seem she was a kind angel, someone who protected and comforted. She wasn't a monster like Ruby was making her out to be.

"What do you know about angels?"

"Not much, I've never met one-," Ruby stopped mid-sentence and went wide-eyed staring at something behind Sam. Her face went pale and she looked as if she was about to pass out. He turned around and there, standing directly behind him was Shekinah.

"Who's your," Shekinah took a look at Ruby and grimaced, "_beautiful_ friend?"

"Oh, Shekinah!" Sam was speechless. He glanced between the two women and felt pretty faint himself. Shekinah knew. She could see Ruby's true face.

"I'm Ruby, and who are you?" Ruby steeled herself. The angel locked eyes with the demon and seemed as if time slowed down. Ruby shook tremendously with horrendous tremors.

"My name is Shekinah, I am an angel of the Lord, and I would advise you to step away from Samuel Winchester."

Ruby didn't need to be told twice, but she turned to Sam, "Watch yourself."

"I'm not afraid of them." He said, but Ruby was already gone before he finished his sentence. Anger coursed through the younger Winchester and he turned on Shekinah next, who, though shorter than he, stared at him with a finality that wasn't to be trifled with. She then disappeared with the sound of flapping wings.

Sam cursed out loud and then went into the store to purchase what he needed.

"Oh, I'm an angel of the Lord." Sam imitated as he drove the Impala down the road. "Look at me, for I can do anything I want. There are no limitations!"

Sam glared out of the windshield. Shekinah had made him feel like a teenager getting caught sneaking out by his parents. Which is ridiculous because he is a grown man! Sam slapped the steering wheel.

"I'm so perfect, and I'll just lend the hand of God down unto you." Sam looked into the rearview mirror and screamed, causing the car to swerve into the next lane. Shekinah was sitting in the backseat of the car look down at the upholstery.

"Shit, Shekinah. You scared the crap out of me." Sam put the car into the correct lane and took the turn to go to Bobby's house.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Shekinah said, "It had to be done; she's a demon. Demon's only use and destroy, and if they seem like they are helping you, it's only for their gain-,"

"What do you know?!" Sam yelled, "She was trying to help me—us. She's trying to help Dean and I."

"Say what you want, but I am allowed to interfere now.*" She replied before teleporting off somewhere else.

* * *

*While under the title of Guardian Angel, Shekinah was not allowed to interfere with Sam Winchester's daily life. Sure she was allowed to help him along the way but she wasn't allowed to physically interfere. But now that she has been stripped of her title she is allowed to do whatever she wants.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm not dead! School ended last Friday so I really have no excuse for not updating since then. (besides the fact that I spent my entire weekend playing Legend of Zelda for the first time. AWESOME btw.) I'm really sorry if some characters got OOC, honestly I plan on rewriting this chapter because I wasn't really happy with it. But I hope you liked it!**

**In reply to Kershaw: All will be revealed when the time comes ;)**

**Review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

Shekinah never went back to Heaven, even when she _poofed_ away from the Winchesters. Heaven wasn't safe for a rogue angel. No. Instead, she often found herself wandering through small villages in different countries, exploring the wide range of mountain peaks, small creeks, and vast oceans that Earth had to offer.

Today, she had teleported to a small church. The pews were old, the wood creaked when sat on, and the Bibles that lined the backs were bent and used. Rays of sunlight came through the lone stained glass window in the front of the church, bathing the congregation in shades of blues, reds, and yellows.

Shekinah sat herself in the back row and observed the humans as they bowed their heads in prayer. The whispered words were heavy in the air, leaving an almost forced feeling of worship. A baby swathed in a green blanket began to cry in the third row and the mother bounced it on her knee in a feeble attempt at silencing it. The man who sat next to her glared and motioned for her to take the baby outside.

The woman was tired, she had bags under her eyes and her shoulders drooped like a wilting flower. She pushed past the other people in the aisle to get to the door, her baby wailing all the way, causing a few heads to turn in her direction. The woman's cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and the click of the door was loud enough to make the priest stop and look up from his readings. Shekinah slipped gracefully out of the pew and through the door soundlessly.

"Please be quiet, hush now." The woman kept her hand on the child's head as she whispered words of comfort. She bounced up and down, swayed from side to side, and even paced around the entryway of the church, but the child was not showing any signs of cheering up. "Please, just shut up!" The woman started crying along with the child. "God damn it. God damn it all.

"I gave him everything," She gasped and choked, "A-and he gave me you. You pathetic, worthless…"She struggled for the words. "…reminder." She spat, shaking as if her whole body was the tremolo of a string instrument.

Shekinah narrowed her eyes as she watched the human pacing and sobbing; was that what human's called the 'breaking point'? What a pitiful sight to see such a beautiful creature so distraught, so heartbroken.

She set the child on the ground and walked away, the same way you'd turn your back on a piece of trash, and out of the doors. The child bellowed. Shekinah came out of her hiding place and picked the little boy up, holding him against her breast. The crying stopped and all was silent.

This child was no more than six months old, crying was his way of communication. He was only doing what he knew how to do, how could one admonish him for that? Shekinah thought to the way she treated Sam and felt guilty. He was only trying to help their situation in the only way he knows how; believing and keeping the faith. She swayed lightly as she thought, coaxing the boy into sleep.

The church doors flung open on their hinges and in came the woman. She was frantic and when she saw Shekinah holding her child she lost it. She sank down onto her knees and strangled noises came from her throat before she could form sentences.

"Thank God…safe…I'm….God….so." Shekinah got down onto her knees and offered the sleeping child to his mother, who took him in her shaking arms. She lifted the pair off of the ground and took them into her arms, trying to convey every word of comfort she could.

The woman let herself be embraced, closing her eyes and concentrating of the warmth of Shekinah's arms. "Tell me your name." said Shekinah.

"Sophia," Replied the woman, "and this is Jack."

"I bless you both in the name of our Lord and savior Jesus Christ; let nothing but goodness flow unto you and from you. I pray that you shall find happiness and prosperity in your life." Even though they may have just been words to Sophia, Shekinah's prayer was heard and a golden glow surrounded Sophia's aura.

"Thank you." Sophia said before parting ways with the angel. Little did she know, but that blessing would help her win the lottery only a few years into the future. Shekinah waved, but her mind was elsewhere.

**Meanwhile at Bobby's house**

"Meg!" Dean cried in astonishment. Before him stood a young woman who looked remarkably like the young woman who was possessed by a demon only a few years ago. A young woman they couldn't save.

"It's okay, I'm not a demon." She replied.

"You're the girl the demon possessed?"

"Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood."

"Are you scared, Bobby?" The little girl who held Bobby's windpipe to a car seat out in the yard asked.

"We were scared, Bobby." The other girl replies to an unasked question.

"When the monster came and grabbed us tight…" The first girl says pushing harder onto the man's throat. Bobby gasps for air and tries to get the girls off of him.

"…And we couldn't even scream. You were right there, Bobby." The second girl finished. Tears escaped Bobby's eyes and he closed them in resignation.

Sam ran outside the house, turning his head this way and that, searching for Bobby. It seemed like all the cars in the world were just dropped here, obstructing his view. He sighed out of frustration and began jogging around.

"Bobby!" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth for amplification. He took a breather and noticed that he could now see his breath.

"Bobby?"

* * *

Dean was thrown onto the ground and Meg kicked him in the stomach.

"Meg!"

"It wasn't just me, Dean. I had a sister. A little sister. She worshipped me. You know how little siblings are, right? How they'll do anything for you. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just... she just got lost. And when my body was lying in the morgue beat-up and broken."

"Meg…I-,"

"Do you know what that did to her? She killed herself!" Meg kicked Dean in the stomach again. "Because of you, Dean! Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge, and your demons!

50 words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive. My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Dean!"

"You're right." He said and she kicked him again.

Sam spotted something in the corner of his eye and started climbing up the mountain of cars.

"Bobby!" He looked inside of a car. Bobby was being held down by two little girls. "Bobby, hold on, I'm coming!"

Sam grabbed a crowbar that was, fortunately, lying around and worked the car door open. When the door flew open one of the girls jumped on him and knocked him down onto the cars below. Bobby got out of the car and began fighting the other little girl and soon enough both little girls disappeared.

Dean took out his gun and aimed up towards the ceiling.

"Dean, did Hell french-fry your brain? You know you can't shoot me." Meg crooned.

"I'm not aiming for you." He shot the chandelier and it fell right on top of Meg. She disappeared.

"Iron." said Dean.

* * *

"So they're all people we know?"

"Yeah. Hey, I saw a mark on Meg; did she have any tattoos on her when she was alive?"

"I don't think so." Sam replied.

"Well it was a mark, on her hand. It was almost like a brand."

"I think I saw the same thing on Henriksen." Sam spoke up and Bobby turned towards him.

"What did it look like?" Sam asked for some paper and Bobby handed it to him. He started to draw it and Bobby narrowed his eyes at it.

"I think I've seen this before…" He quickly dug through his books. "But we need to go somewhere else. Follow me." Bobby led the boys through his house and down a flight of stairs into a basement hallway.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, looking at the old walls with curiosity.

"Somewhere safe." He opens the door and lets the boys inside and then locks the door. This room was made entirely of iron and there was a large fan on the ceiling that was in the shape of a devils trap.

"Bobby, is this?" Sam cracked a smile.

"Solid iron, coasted in salt. 100% ghost proof."

"You built a panic room?" Sam laughed good-naturedly.

"I had a weekend off."

"Bobby?" Dean asked, checking the room out.

"What?"

"You're awesome."

The fluttering of wings brought all three men's attention to the corner of the room, where Shekinah now stood.

"I guess it's not Angel-proof though." Dean shrugged. Sam turned away from her and helped Bobby go through his books. Shekinah walked across the room soundlessly and looked down at the books.

"I apologize." She said. "I do not want you to be angry with me. I am only doing what's best." Sam sighed and turned towards her.

"Then can you help us?" He held up the sheet of paper with the mark on it. She looked taken aback and then reached for a large book on the table.

"The Mark of The Witness." She mumbled as she flipped to the exact page.

"The Mark of the Witness?" Dean came over to the table and looked over the angel's shoulder.

"Have you ever read the Bible?" she asked. Dean shrugged and Bobby took the book from her.

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked, completely ignore the angel's question.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts," Bobby stopped, trying to find the right words, "they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose."

"Well who did it?"

"Do I look like I know?" Bobby asked and then took a deep breath, "But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy."

Dean gave Bobby a look and then looked at the Bible in his hands, "Wait, what book is this prophecy from?"

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short - Revelations. This is a sign, boys." He set the Bible down on the table and Shekinah bit her lip. She should have guessed this was coming; with the angels being so frantic upstairs and all the chaos downstairs.

"A sign of what" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously and then looked at each other for a split second, daring each other not to laugh at their coincident.

"The apocalypse." replied Shekinah gravely.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so very sorry for updating so late and it being such a crappy chapter. I am really not happy with this, but oh well. thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews and for following along with this stupid story. Only a half of a chapter left for this episode to finally be over. I'm sorry for taking so much time for one episode. It won't normally be like this I swear. **

**Anyway, maybe you guys liked this better than I did? Constructive criticism and all that. Reviews are most welcome.**


End file.
